PeopleMeetTheDemigodCoupes
by Gemini Butterfly
Summary: It pretty much says in the title.
1. DemigodText

**Beauty Queen-Piper**

**Sparky-Jason**

**Repair Boi-Leo**

**CCBM(Chinese Canadian Baby Man) Frank**

**Metal Detector-Hazel**

**Seewead Brain-Percy**

**Wise Girl-Annabeth**

**Death Breath-Nico**

**Sunshine-Will**

**Punk Chic-Thalia**

**RARA-Reyna**

**Kit Kat-Katie**

**Pranker-Travis**

**Pranker 2-Conner**

**War Gurl-Clarisse**

**Lover Boy-Chris**

**️️️️️️️️️️️**

Kit Kat-Hiiiiiiiiii

Pranker 2-Katie and Travis in the same chat, I'm out

_Pranker 2 has left the chat_

Beauty Queen- All she said was hi

Repair Boi-I'll betcha Conner woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or got pranked.

War Gurl-why am I in a chat with you punks

Metal Detector- Well we all have school, but we still want to talk

War Gurl-Fine

CCBM- Aw, why so glum sis?

War Gurl- Call me Sis again and the last thing you'll see is my fist

CCBM-*gulp* ok

Sunshine- Nico, I know you're somewhere in camp

Death Breath- um, no I'm not *laughs nervously*

Sunshine- Neeks, I'm tracking you phone right now

_Death Breath has left the chat_

Wise Girl-Will, he's by the lake

Sunshine-thanks, byeeeee

_Sunshine has left the chat_

War Gurl- Wait, we can leave?!?!?!

Lover boy-Reese, you didn't know that?

_War Gurl has left the chat_

Lover Boy-I gtg, Bye

_Lover boy has left the chat_

Repair boi-and then there were 9

_RARA has left the chat_

_Punk Chic has left the chat_

Repair Boi-Make that 7

_Beauty Queen has left the chat_

_Sparky has left the chat_

_CCBM has left the chat_

_Wise girl has left the chat_

_Seaweed Brain has left the chat_

_Metal Detector has left the chat_

Repair Boi-make that 0

_Repair Boi has left the chat _

_️️️️️️️️️️️️️️_

**Hey, hope you liked it! **


	2. Kyle

I go outside because the bell had just rang, signaling school was over, when I see Hazel. I look at Hazel and sigh. She looks stunning right now. You see, Hazel, my bestfriend and long time crush is jumping up and down happily talking to my other best friend, Gemma. I walk over to them, and Hazel's beautiful golden eyes flicker towards me, causing Gemma stop turn around and look at me too.

"Hey Hazel, whatcha so excited about?" I ask.

"My boyfriend, Frank, is coming to pick me up!" She exclaimed. My heart sank. I didn't know she was taken. I mean sure, I wasn't going to ask her out soon, but maybe in a few months... Ugh. It doesn't matter anymore. I lost Hazel before I had her.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Haze," Gemma says.

"Really, I've been dating Frank for 3 years," she says. **(Pretend that Hazel started dating him when he was 15 and she was 13, making her 16 and him 18 and not in college, the war still happened and everything, but pretend that like, a week before Percy arrived at Camp Jupiter with Amnesia they started dating.) **

My heart sank even more. I can't believe it. I thought of how I looked. I have pale skin, brown hair died a vibrant green and the end, and soft blue eyes. I can't believe Hazel is dating someone else. Gemma's boyfriend Jake came and told us he and Gemma had a date. I now felt extremely awkward with her, so we started to make small talk. A few minutes later, a red and gold Nisan Rougue pulled up, and a very buff, but kind looking guy came out, and Hazel beckoned him over. I'm assuming this is her boyfriend. She said she had something to tell me earlier, but before she says it, I decided to do what I've wanted to do since I met Hazel. Well, it's now or never. I took a deep breath, and surged forward to kiss Hazel. The second our lips connected, I felt something. Turns out that something was a punch to my nose. I stumble backwards, ho,ding my nose, and expect to see Hazel angry that Frank punched me, but instead, I see that Hazel is shaking her hand and Frank is running over asking her if she's ok. I put 2 and 2 together and realized Hazel had punched me. Sweet, innocent Hazel. My eyes widened in disbelief as Hazel opened the car door. Just before going in, she says something to me.

"And Kyle, I was going to tell you that in will no longer be going to high school." And with that she got in the car, and I haven't seen her since.


	3. Chelsea

CHELSEA POV

Nice to meet you. I'm Chelsea Anderson. 17 years old. I go to Runner High with my best friends, Jason, Tia, and Caleb **(I almost wrote Tris instead of Tia and started to cry. I love Divergent) **Tia and Caleb are dating, so naturally it would make sense for me and Jason to date, and Tia and Caleb agree. I think Kason feels the same way, because whenever I snap him out of a daydream and stuff, he blushes and sits there awkwardly. He a,so never mentioned a girlfriend so he was probably talking.

Today I plan on asking him out, so I wear a relatively nice outfit and put my long red hair in a ponytail and apply a little eyeliner to my brown eyes. Then I dress in skinny jeans and a white blouse. I head downstairs and give my parents a kiss on the cheek before grabbing an apple and my backpack and heading off to school.

️️️️Bob says hello️️ time skip️️️️

When I get to school I find Tia, Caleb and Jason. Tia and Caleb are shooting me looked of pity when I get to my locker enthusiasm them. Before I could ask why, the warning bell rings and we get to class. Me and Tia and Jason. have the first class together, so while we head to class, I pull her aside and asked her why she looked to pitiful.

"Jason's girlfriend is coming today," she said it so fast I almost missed it. Before I could talk to her more, we were at the class room. I saw Jason here. And a really beautiful girl. Jason kissed her in the cheek. This must be her girlfriend. Before I could go talk to them class started. Why does everything start before I can do anything? I didn't care about what the teacher was rambling about, until she announced that we had a new student. Jason's girlfriend went up to the front of the class and introduced herself.

"Hi, I am Piper McLean, Jason Grace's girlfriend," she said. When she said her last name everyone gasped. Then, someone asked Piper the question we all were about to say.

"Are you Tristen McLean's daughter?" She mumbled a yes, just loud enough for people to hear, then sat back down, embarrassed. I didn't know why though. But I hear the bell ring and I went to my next class.

time skipppppppppppppppppppppppp

As it turns out, Piper is the most awesome girl in our school. I was still angry though. But it was lunch time, which meant I could talk to all my friends. Oh, and Piper. Once I got to our normal table,mi saw something that angered me more, Jason and Piper. Kissing. I set my tray down and ran to the bathroom to cry. Tia came too.

"Hey, you'll find another guy, because if Jason doesn't see how awesome you are, then he doesn't deserve you," she said. **(Actually you don't deserve him but ok...) **I realized she was right. I sighed in defeat and went back out. Suprisingly, I wasn't jealous anymore.

️️️️️️️️️️️️️️️️time skippppppppppp

Here I am, 31, still great friends with Tia and Caleb, and Jason and Piper. I also have a loving husband, Greg. If Tia hadn't helped me that day I met Piper, I would be miserable, I am so grateful for the friends I have.


	4. Alana

**Hi, I'm Gemini Butterfly (Not my real name) So anyway, this is my first fanfic. I do not swear in my fanfic, and I don't own any of the books I write about. If I did, do you really think you would be here, reading this? No, no you would not. Anyway, if any of the characters I use have your name, look like you, of Althing like that, I am not targeting you or anything. Anyway, after my first chapter, I would really appreciate it if you were to send me feedback, good or bad, good makes me feel good, and bad makes sure that I am writing better. Anyway, I will update as much as I can. Also, this story I am doing right now is a Heroes of Olympus fanfic. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the book.**

ALANA POV

I used to have it all. Great family and friends, fame, money, and everyone looked up to me. Until her. She took it all away. Then left. Without a trace. Well, more like disappeared from the police radars. She and her entire group. They were demigods. I knew it. I had all along. She betrayed me. I thought she was my friend. The worst part of this is that she got everything I had. She had everyone wrapped around her finger. And she didn't even know it. The her I'm talking about is Annabeth Chase. You see, the day I met her, I had been dumped by Jacob, my boyfriend of 5 years. I was crying, and she comforted me. We exchanged numbers and hung out a lot.we became great friends. Still, I felt she was keeping things from me. We had known each other for a year. We were on our second year of college. Annabeth was my only friend there. We would have sleepovers in my dorm, because I didn't have a dorm mate for some reason. We would gossip, and talk about boys, well, I would talk about boys, Annabeth a,ready had one, though I had yet to meet him. The one boy I wanted was the one by the name of Percy Jackson. Annabeth didn't know this, but I don't think she would have cared. Anyway, I had been taking with Percy almost as long as I knew Annabeth. I knew him because he took Marine Bio with me in college. I was planning on asking Percy out after Marine Bio that day, but before I could ask, he asked if I would like to meet his fiancé, and that we would get along good. He said other stuff, but I just nodded glumly. My hopes had sunken about me and Percy being able to be together. Little did I know that the thing I missed was the girl's name, which Percy had said while I was nodding. After classes ended for the day, me and Annabeth talked for hours. But I was so sad that I'd didn't notice the ring on her left ring finger, or the fact that she was talking about her fiancé the entire time. When she finally noticed j had been down the whole time, she asked if I was ok. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of her, so I just told her I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. She said I should probably get some sleep so I obeyed her. The next day, I realized that I had to meet up with Percy and his fiancé. When I got outside my dorm, I had faintly remembered Percy said to meet him and his fiancé by the coffee shop across the street. When I had gotten there, I saw Percy and Annabeth kissing. I got very angry at Annabeth. I thought she was a backstabbing cheater. Even after hearing that they had known each other since they were 12, I still was angry. Now here I am, 10 years later, sitting angrily in my small apartment, watching the news on how big of a success Percy and Annabeth had become. But as much as I wanted to hold a grudge, I couldn't. I looked down at the contact on my phone, ANNABETH, and sent a heartfelt apology, and sat there, waiting for her to reply. And she did. I looked at the 3 words that made me heart swell with happiness. I forgive you.


	5. Sorry

Hey, so I am no longer posting on here. I am on Wattpad and like Wattpad a lot more. I am not deleting this, it's just that I am no longer up dating. Bye.


End file.
